


Gladiators and Dominas.

by Northern_Queen_78



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Bands, F/M, M/M, Musicians, Rockstars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Queen_78/pseuds/Northern_Queen_78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i just really like the idea of the group being in bands together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gladiators and Dominas.

Crixus was stocking up on alcohol for the Australian leg of their world tour. His band, the Gladiators, was dangerously low on alcohol, and would be touring Australia for the next month. He was sent out for food and alcohol for the band and their roadies. 

Wandering down the alcohol Isle, he grabbed a few bottles of everything he knew his friends liked, even picking up Jager for Agron. He was pushing his trolley, paying no attention when he crashed into someone.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” He exclaimed, looking in front of him now. 

He’d ran right into possibly the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen.

The woman shook her head. “No, it’s my fault, I wasn’t paying attention.” 

Crixus replied he hadn’t either. 

He’d never been so attracted to someone before until now.

“That’s a lot of alcohol” She commented, nodding towards his trolley. 

“Party.” Crixus decided to go with. 

“Same! Though, from the sheer amount of bottles I think your party might be a lot wilder than mines!” 

Crixus laughed. “It’s basically a month’s supply of alcohol.”

“Naevia. The girl said suddenly, holding her hand out. 

Crixus took it, “Crixus.”

“What brings you to Australia, New Zealander?” 

Crixus grinned. “My band is here for a tour actually!”

Naevia nodded her head. “Sounds great, my band is currently off tour.”

Crixus found himself grinning. This woman was beautiful, dark long hair, hanging loose. She wore tight jeans and a vest top. And she was also in a band now.

“You should come to our party” Crixus told her.

“Depends, what kind of party are we talking here?”

“Oh it’s not really a party, more a group hang with loads of alcohol, you can bring friends if you want?” Crixus suddenly felt uncomfortable for inviting her. It seemed suddenly like she wasn’t interested.

Instead of saying no, she smiled. “I’ll see if any of my band wants to join, several are from New Zealand actually!”

Crixus smiled, before getting her number to text her the details later. Now he just had to convince everyone to drink tonight for him to meet his goddess of a woman.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“Wait, so you want to drink just so you can meet this woman?” Varro asked.

He could see Agron grinning at him alongside Gannicus.

“Shut up. Are you drinking tonight or not?” He asked. He didn’t want to admit the depth of his feelings for a woman he literally just met. Especially not to these three. 

“Awwwww, Crixus has a girlfriend!” Gannicus announced. 

Crixus narrowed his eyes towards the drummer, before pulling his laptop over to him. 

He began to search for Naevia’s band, she’d mentioned their name during one of their texts.

Searching for DOminas on google images he found them quickly. It was an almost all female band, minus a short guy. Everyone was pretty attractive, but Crixus was staring at Naevia. She was even more beautiful than she looked today in the shop. 

Unlike in the store for band promo pictures she always had her hair braided, showing off a lot of skin.

“Ooooooh, who’s that?” Gannicus demanded, sliding his head between Crixus and the laptop.

“That’s the band she’s in.” Crixus muttered to himself.

“That’s one attractive band.” Varro agreed, joining Gannicus on the opposite side.

Crixus was getting annoyed at them being so intrusive, especially one Agron leaned across Gannicus to see.

“He’s hot. So are the girls.” Agron agreed, as Spartacus leaned across Varro to see the commotion.

“Neh, none are really my type.” He disagreed.

Crixus glared at him. “Well I’m not asking you to fuck them.” He said, slamming his laptop closed. He almost caught Gannicus’ fingers in the action.

Gannicus huffed loudly.

“So RUDE!” He shouted, leaving the sofa.

“So drinking, tonight?” Agron asked, shooting Crixus an aimed smiled.

Crixus sighed. What had he gotten himself into?

 

The rest of the day Crixus spent tidying the house they’d rented. It was a decent house, it had 4 bedrooms, and a pull out sofa for Spartacus. The garden was decent as well. As this was a rented house it was agreed that they’d be drinking outside, not wanting to damage any of the house if it was possible.

The rooms had cause an argument when they rented it, everyone wanting to have their own room. Spartacus had lost though. Since his divorce from his wife he’d become pretty celibate. Everyone else was able to argue they’d need the privacy. 

Crixus made sure to clean the picnic table out the back door, and set up all the outside chairs the shed held. There was also a trampoline that Crixus cleared the spiders on. The small pool looked clean enough, not that he though anyone would go in it. He just didn’t want Naevia getting the wrong idea of him thanks to his terrible friends. 

It got close to 7, Crixus decided to go for a shower. It was less than an hour until the other band should be here.

Leaving his shower he noticed only Spartacus was in the house.

“Where is everyone?” He asked as he threw his good t-shirt on. It was a particularly tight grey shirt that showed his muscles off well. 

“Out back” Spartacus replied, his Australian accent sounded similar yet different to Crixus’ New Zealander accent.

Just as Crixus was about to head out back to join his band, he heard the doorbell ring.

He smiled heading for the door.

Through the glass door he could see it was several people, none of whom were particularly tall. 

Opening the door his eyes found Naevia, and her friends.

“Crixus!” She greeted him with a quick hug. “These are my friends, Mira, Chadara, Nasir and Saxa!”

Each of the people waved in turn and Crixus led them through the house, and out the back door.

The garden looked beautiful in the late night sun.

He could see someone had set out a bunch of drinks and mixers on the picnic table. The band were spread out through the garden. Spartacus now sat with Aurelia and Varro around the picnic table, whereas Gannicus was sitting by the pool with Agron. 

A quick sound of introductions happened before Saxa suddenly tackled Agron into the pool suddenly.

“WHAT THE FUCK?” Naevia screamed, as Saxa fell in with Agron.

“What the fuc-AHAHAHAHAHAHA” Agron was laughing in the pool, before dunking Saxa in again swimming for the ladders out.

“What?” Spartacus asked, he stood now, helping Agron out the pool.

What are you doing here?” Agron asked as he took his shirt off ringing it out. Looking around he grinned before helping Saxa out.

“This is my cousin, Saxa.” He explained laughing, heading towards the house.

Saxa quickly realised she’d fucked up. She had no change of clothes now.

Nasir was laughing at the wet Saxa, before Agron appeared again throwing a dry t-shirt towards her from the door way.

“Guys, I think we should give Naevia some quiet to talk to her boy” Mira giggled toward Nasir and Saxa, as Naevia sat down next to Crixus.

Saxa took her shirt off, throwing the one her cousin had thrown her. It was massive on her, and she was still stuck with wet jeans.

“How did you see that ending?” Nasir asked still laughing at the scene.

“It’s kind of a thing in our family.” She explained. “We try to hurt each other every time we see each other.”

“Germans!” Mira exclaimed. 

Gannicus came over to join them. Nasir saw Chadara run her hands through her hair.

Mira nodded to Saxa who was doing a similar thing.

“Looks like it’s you and me kiddo.” Mira laughed and they sat down on two lawn chairs.

“Fine with me as long as we had drink!” Nasir replied, hopping up to get himself and Mira a drink.

Walking to the table, he could see Naevia and Crixus sitting together, holding hands.  
Shit that was fast, was all Nasir could think, since meeting him this morning she’d been talking about this guy. 

Nasir filled a plastic cup up with Vodka and cola, heading back to Mira.

As he sat down Agron reappeared. Dried, minus his hair. 

Now he wore a different pair of jeans, and a loose tank top. Even if he hadn’t taken his shirt off before Nasir wouldn’t need to imagine him shirtless. The tank top was low cut around the arm holes and neckline.

He made his way over to Saxa, Chadara and Gannicus.

“Want to place bets for which one gets which one?” Mira asked teasingly.

“Well I hope Saxa doesn’t end up with her cousin!” Nasir replied, kicking Mira playfully.

“Oooops, I forgot they were related. They really don’t look similar do they?” Mira asked.

“All I can see that they have in common is their both attractive and hit the gym a lot.” Nasir replied, checking out Agron again. He was a beautiful man.

“Now if there was another two single guys, one into men the other in mess, we might have all met someone tonight.” Mira sighed dramatically, before being shoved by Nasir.

They returned to drinking.

Within a few moments Chadara joined them.

“Well Saxa sucks.” She announced, flopping dramatically onto the chair next to Nasir. “She’s clearly into Gannicus, and vice versa.”

“What about the taller hotter guy?” Mira asked. As far as she knew Agron was just her type…Male and attractive.

“Oh please, so gay!” Chadara replied, even more dramatically. Before turning to Nasir. “Actually I totally noticed his eyes on you.”

“Oh fuck off! Nasir replied laughing, offering his drink to Chadara. 

Chadara shook her head standing up. “I’m serious, anyways more drinks?” She asked before heading up to the table.

“Oh great so I’ll be the only one not talking to a cute guy tonight?” Mira asked dramatically.

“I can see at least one other attractive single looking guy” Nasir replied, nodding over to Spartacus who was talking to Varro.

“I googled these guys earlier. Spartacus went through a pretty bad divorce only last year.” She sighed.

“You googled them and didn’t see if any of them were related to our bassist, gay, or mention they were all super attractive?” Nasir asked.

“I know the blonde one has a kid with the woman there.” Mira replied happily. “Honestly I didn’t pay much attention to anyone besides Crixus. Who’s never been with anyone seriously, though the eyes those two are making over there say that might change” She winked at Nasir as the two laugh. 

Chadara was returning as Saxa led the two men over. 

“Guys, let me actually introduce my cousin Agron, and his friend Gannicus!” Saxa announced, before sitting on the edge of Mira’s chair.

Agron took Chadara’s, as Gannicus took the end of his chair.

Chadara huffed as she handed Mira and Nasir their drinks, sitting on the end of Nasir’s chair.

“Hey!” Mira greeted them, as Nasir said the same.

Up close Agron was even more attractive. He and Saxa shared more features now he realised. Both had very beautiful faces. They shared the same natural hair colour as well, Nasir was aware Saxa dyed her hair. They both also has slight German accents, though Saxa’s was much more noticeable.

Agro smiled looking at him before echoing his greeting.

The night went on, everyone getting drunk and getting to know each other. Eventually Spartacus and Varro’s and his wife joined them, and even later so did Crixus and Naevia, who were so disgustingly adorable together it made Mira sick.

It was going on midnight, and they all sat around the outdoor fire. Nasir had his head rested against Agron shoulder, Saxa full on making out with Saxa, and Crixus and Naevia were snuggled up together.

Varro and his wife disappeared, leaving poor Chadara, Mira and Spartacus alone together at the other side of the fire.

“When did everyone start pairing off?” Spartacus laughed as he poured himself another drink.

Nasir’s the only one I’m surprised about!” Mira replied, laughing as well. “Well and Chadara, but we started with an odd number of available people.”

Chadara huffed dramatically again, drinking her drink instead of replying.

Agron and Nasir joined them a bit later as they grabbed another drink each.

“Guys!” Saxa announced suddenly. “We should play drinking games!”

Agron groaned. “You always want to play weird games though.”

Nasir found himself nodding it was true, it’s one of the biggest defining features of Saxa, her weird drinking games and the fact she could out drink everyone.

“No let’s do it!” Chadara disagreed, looking happy.

No one really objected and Crixus and Naevia even joined them.

“We can go with NORMAL games such as ring of fire, truth or dare, etc.” Saxa announced, shooting a look at her cousin.

“I have never?” Spartacus asked, as he filled everyone’s cup up.

“Well we pour a bunch of shots, and any time anyone does something properly they drink.”

 

No one disagreed and suddenly the two bands were getting weird drunk together.

It started off pretty tame, questions like “I have never turned 20.” Before it began to get racier. The game got great when people were admitting to things they wouldn’t sober. Like Mira admitting to having sex outdoors, Crixus accidently drinking to given a blowjob. 

Nasir was pretty drunk at this point, he could see almost everyone was, maybe Saxa, who was of course only tipsy.

Naevia in fact was now curled up with Crixus again, having slipped away from the game, before the two headed inside.

Mira herself was sleeping, leaning against Chadara who was also asleep. 

Nasir found himself half asleep, leaning against Agron. 

Saxa stopped her forced game to begin making out with Gannicus again.

Agron laughed. “I’m guessing you guys are staying here tonight then?” laughing at Chadara moving in her sleep so she was now lying across Mira.

“I guess so,” Nasir agreed laughing back. Honestly he’d never even though about how to even get back to Neiva’s house tonight. 

“Probably best.” Spartacus butted in. Everyone here is far too drunk to be going anywhere.”

Agron laughed. His arm was wrapped around Nasir.

 

Nasir doesn’t even remember getting into a bed. But as soon as he woke up he was very aware on the person he was in bed with. 

Shocked, Nasir looked down at himself. He was wearing a shirt much larger than his own, but he still wore his own underwear. Same with the legs of Agron, though he wore no shirt. 

Shit he was beautiful. 

Agron stirred, smiling at him.

“Morning,” he groaned, yawning.

“I don’t remember even leaving the fire.” Nasir remarked, he was very aware of the fact he was pressed up against Argons side.

“I vaguely remember Spartacus saying everyone should head to sleep. And coming up here.” Agron groaned. “Shit. Gannicus totally slept with my cousin.” He laughed.

Nasir laughed back. 

“At least Naevia won’t be able to complain about last night.” Nasir grinned thinking of how she and Crixus had snuck off.

Agron grinned back. “Maybe he’ll be less aggravating today!”

They heard movement from downstairs in the house.

“I’m guessing at least someone is up.” Agron remarked.

Nasir stayed where he was a while, both enjoying the silence while suffering hangovers until it was obvious that everyone else was up.

Nasir stood to get dressed. “Where’s my clothes? Shit did we have sex?” He hadn’t even considered it before then that he could have had sex with Agron and forget.

Agron laughed, still lying in bed shaking his head.

“There on top of the dresser and no we didn’t.”

Nasir smiled pulling his jeans on. “I thought I’d remember that.” He winked before pulling off Agron’s shirt to replace it with his own. 

Agron laughed, pulling out a pair of sweats and another tank top.

The two made their way downstairs to see Crixus and Naevia curled together on the sofa bed. Mira and Chadara were both up, neither looking to happy as Nasir joined them. Everyone besides maybe Crixus and Naevia all suffered from hangovers.

Agron made himself some coffee, offering it to the others, Mira and Chadara refusing, Nasir and Spartacus agreeing. 

Crixus couldn’t believe his luck. Since meeting Naevia she was all he thought of, and they’d spent all last night talking.

She lived in Australia, also on tour, though for much smaller venues than Crixus’ band. In fact several of their dates were close to each other, several on the same nights at different clubs.

She also echoed his thoughts about wanting this to be a much longer commitment than just for fun.

He noticed Agron come downstairs with her band mate, making a mental not to tell him not to fuck anything up for him. He would have the same talk with Gannicus once he actually surfaced.

As everyone joined them on the pull out bed to watch TV with coffee. Crixus noticed the short boy leaning against Agron, his arm around the boy. Yep he really needed to talk to him about this. He wasn’t going to have a one night stand fucking up this possible relationship.

Mira and Chadara lay on the end of the bed, both falling back asleep, as Spartacus crawled onto the bed.

Nasir found himself closing his eyes. He ended up napping for an hour against Agron, waking up to find Gannicus and Saxa joining them downstairs finally.

“Everyone ready to go?” Saxa asked Naevia, tying her slightly still damp hair up.

“Go?” Naevia asked. Her head was rested against Crixus’ shoulder.

“We need to get ready before practise then make it to the gig in like 4 hours.” Saxa replied unsure.

“Shit.” Naevia agreed.

She turned to Crixus, kissing him deeply, hearing gagging sounds from what she presumed was Mira.

“I need to go, I’ll text you” She promised as she pulled her shoes on.

Crixus nodded, noticing the other girls rolling off the bed, Nasir detangling himself from Agron. Spartacus was still lying in the middle of the bed, not moving. That was pretty normal for a hung over Spartacus though.

Crixus forgot about his mental note to speak to the other two as they themselves got ready for tonight. He found himself texting Naevia any time he could. He was falling in love with this girl having knowing her only 2 days.

Varro and Spartacus had taken to teasing him, though he notice Agron wasn’t joining in as much. Neither was Gannicus, but that was more to do with the fact he’d taken to trying to sleep off still being drunk.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time the month tour of Australia was finished, Crixus had no doubt in his mind about Naevia. He knew he was in love with the woman. And she with him.

Everyone teased them about it, despite him noticing Nasir and Agron had taken to sharing a room many of the nights, as well as basically dating, though both denied it if you asked them.

Varro was especially bad for the teasing, though Crixus knew this was his payback for way back in the day when they’d teased him about Aurelia and their kid.

He’d even seen Spartacus not reject Mira’s advances, and even flirting back, though it didn’t seem to go any further.

The months lease on the house was up, and they were supposed to go back home to rest, though he found no one really wanted to leave, minus Aurelia and Varro, who wanted to see their kid.

He found himself invited to stay with Naevia for a while, until the next tour started, agreeing.

Agron found himself agreeing to stay at Nasir house in New Zealand, though they both denied dating each other. Crixus could tell they both liked each other though, knowing Agron, like himself, had never desired any sort of relationship.

Spartacus had decided to go home, back to wales for the break. He’d barley been back since his divorce, it was about time he went.

Gannicus and Saxa split up though, not that really meant much to one another. Neither seemed sad, having parted on pretty good terms. 

This was good, especially as Crixus and Naevia had discussed possibly touring together, or at least having similar tour dates on the next tour to stay together longer.


End file.
